Crescent's Prelude
by Roanolic Lucius
Summary: Ini adalah flashback yang tidak disebutkan di kisah yang lain...tentang perjalanan seseorang yang mencari kebenaran, musuh misterius, dan juga tentang takdir... Warning: Mengandung banyak spoiler dari fanfic saya yang satunya; Crescent's Diary. #UPDATE CHAPTER 11
1. Prologue

Crescent's Prelude

**A/N: Halo lagi~ ^0^**

**Fanfic ini menceritakan tentang Cloud, tentunya ^^ . Plot-nya akan berhubungan dengan fanfic saya yang satunya yang berjudul "Crescent's Diary", jadi siap2 kena banjir spoiler yah *hoho* *author dilempari tomat*. Timeline fanfic ini bakalan mirip kok kayak yang di "Crescent's Diary" ^^**

Disclaimer:

Kingdom Hearts © Square-Enix

Crescent's Prelude © Roanolic

* * *

><p>"<em>Waktu itu…aku menginginkan kekuatan…<em>

_Tapi…karena itu, aku…_

_Maafkan aku…"_

* * *

><p>Kedua mata biru langit milik seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan jabrik terbuka perlahan. Pandangannya masih buram, sesaat kemudian pandangannya mulai jelas.<p>

'Apa tadi aku pingsan ya…?' batinnya. Dia melihat langit-langit kamar (tentunya) yang terbuat dari kayu yang kuat, mungkin kayu dari pohon pinus, pikirnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun."

Pemuda itu menoleh ke sumber suara, dimana dia melihat seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang sedang melihat keadaannya.

"Kau…siapa…?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Oh, namaku Hayner. Dan kau?"

"…Cloud…"

Hayner mengangguk dengan yakin. Sesaat kemudian dua teman Hayner muncul, salah satunya adalah perempuan yang sedang membawa makanan di atas nampan.

"Oh, terima kasih, Ollete!"

"Tidak masalah." Kata Ollete sambil tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian gadis itu menaruh nampan yang penuh dengan makanan itu di meja dekat tempat tidur. "Silahkan."

"Umm…terima kasih." Ucap Cloud sambil mengambil sebuah roti dari nampan itu dan memakannya.

"Oiya, aku belum mengenalkan diri. Namaku Pence." Kata si anak lelaki yang 'agak' gendut. Kemudian Cloud memperkenalkan dirinya. Sebenarnya dia masih bingung mengapa dia berada di tempat ini, mengingat sebelumnya dia bertarung melawan seekor monster, lalu tidak sadarkan diri.

"Omong-omong, ini dimana?" tanya Cloud.

"Kau berada di Twilight Town, Cloud. Kami menemukanmu di depan mansion tidak jauh dari sini." Jawab Pence.

Cloud terdiam. Apakah pertarungan yang sebelumnya membuatnya berpindah tempat? Hayner dan Ollete memperhatikannya dengan khawatir. Cloud menoleh ke arah mereka…

"Hayner…Ollete…Pence…terima kasih…" ucap Cloud, yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyuman hangat dari tiga sahabat itu.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah laboratorium, ada sebuah tabung yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang remaja lelaki berambut perak yang panjangnya sampai ke kaki sedang tertidur di dalamnya. Di depannya ada seorang remaja lelaki juga, dengan kedua mata bewarna hijau emerald dan warna rambut yang sama dengan remaja yang berada di dalam tabung, hanya saja rambut remaja ini pendek, jabrik sekaligus acak-acakan.<p>

Dia melihat tangannya sendiri…

"Siapa…?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Experiment Log 1<span>_**

_Akhirnya…aku berhasil meng-kloningnya. Meskipun aku harus mengorbankan semua kekuatan sihirku…_

_Clone dari Phantom itu…akan kupanggil dia…_

_Noir…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Belum jelas? Tenang, bakalan aku kasih penjelasan di chapter selanjutnya kok ^^ *digampar***


	2. The Mysterious Mansion

**A/N: Sebelumnya, saya benar-benar mohon maaf kalau saya jarang banget main ke sini, soalnya saya terkena Writing Block T^T . Btw, meski banyak sekali rintangan di luar sana, the show must go on! *semangat***

* * *

><p>Di dalam sebuah kamar yang remang-remang, ada seorang pemuda berambut perak dan acak-acakan sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua kristal emerald dari kedua iris matanya menerawang jauh. Tatapannya kosong, entah apa yang menarik perhatiannya dari kamar yang terlihat membosankan itu.<p>

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, membuyarkan lamunan pemuda itu. Dia menoleh ke arah seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kau kerjakan, Noir."

.

.

.

The Mysterious Mansion

Crescent's Prelude © Roanolic

Kingdom Hearts © Square-Enix

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu dan semenjak kedatangan Cloud di _Twilight Town_, dan pemuda itu masih belum menemukan jawaban akan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi setidaknya, Hayner, Ollete dan Pence mau membantunya menelusuri setiap jengkal dan sudut di kota ini. Tujuan Cloud saat ini cuma satu; untuk kembali pulang ke rumah.

Hari ini, Cloud memutuskan untuk pergi ke hutan, sendirian. Dia tidak mau merepotkan Hayner dan kedua temannya lagi. Selain itu, dia juga ingin mencari tahu sebab mengapa dia bisa 'terlempar' ke _Twilight Town_.

'_Dawn District_ ke _Twilight Town_...itu jauh sekali...' pikir Cloud. Pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan hati-hati sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya. Tiba-tiba seekor monster muncul, Cloud langsung menebasnya dan makhluk itu tewas seketika.

Masalah belum selesai, kali ini muncul satu kelompok monster bewarna putih menyerang Cloud secara bergerombol. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk melawan mereka semua, namun dia sadar bahwa dia kalah jumlah. Cloud langsung lari demi menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, tapi sekumpulan monster tadi juga berusaha untuk mengejarnya. Pemuda itu lari dan lari dan lari dan lari dan lari dan- err...sudahlah, di-_skip_ saja.

Akhirnya Cloud sampai di depan gerbang sebuah mansion yang sangat tua, tapi sayangnya gerbangnya terkunci dan tidak ada jalan lain untuk masuk ke dalam mansion. Sementara itu kelompok monster bewarna putih berhasil memojokkan Cloud.

"Oh...ayolah!" gerutu Cloud sambil mengertakkan giginya sendiri. Satu per satu dari kumpulan monster menyerang Cloud, untungnya dia masih bisa mempertahankan dirinya. Ada juga monster yang berusaha masuk ke dalam mansion, tapi gagal karena terdapat dinding pelindung yang terbuat dari sihir yang sanggup melempar jauh si monster.

'Jadi karena itu...' pikir Cloud. Tapi dia terlanjur terpojok, dia tidak bisa kabur. Tiba-tiba sebuah _chakram_ api muncul dan melibas beberapa monster yang membuat Cloud kewalahan tadi. Pemuda berambut pirang jabirk itu terkejut, tapi dia sadar bahwa ini bukan saatnya untuk berbengong ria. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas monster yang tersisa.

"Hey, itu kan bagianku."

Terdengar suara milik seorang pemuda yang entah darimana asalnya. Kemudian muncul lagi _chakram_ api yang melesat dan membakar semua monster yang tersisa. _Chakram _itu melayang kembali ke pemiliknya. Sang pemilik _chakram_ akhirnya muncul. Dia memiliki rambut jabrik dan acak-acakan bewarna merah, kedua matanya hijau dan terdapat tato garis bewarna ungu di bawah kedua matanya. Dia berjalan ke arah Cloud dengan tampang serius dan ogah-ogahan sekaligus.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Cloud dengan tegas.

"Aku? Namaku Axel, _got it memorized_?" jawab orang itu, "Aku tidak percaya kalau ada orang lain selain aku dan para _Nobodies_ tadi. Memang apa yang ingin kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Cloud dingin sambil menatap Axel dengan penuh kecurigaan. Axel malah mengabaikan tatapan Cloud dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _mansion_.

"Dengarkan aku, kau tidak akan menemukan apa yang kau cari di dalam _mansion_ itu. Percuma saja." Kata Axel sambil memunculkan sebuah portal hitam di belakangnya. Dia berjalan mundur ke dalam portal.

"Hei, tunggu!" Cloud berusaha mengejar Axel, tapi Axel telah masuk kedalam portal diiringi dengan senyuman misterius nan santai. Tak beberapa lama, portal itu menghilang.

Cloud terdiam sekaligus heran. Dia masih belum mengerti akan perkataan Axel, maupun apa yang ada di dalam _mansion_ misterius itu. Karena hari sudah mulai gelap, Cloud memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Hayner, Pence dan Ollete.

.

.

.

Langit _Twilight Town_ telah diselimuti oleh jubah hitam yang berhiaskan ribuan berlian angkasa dan bulan sabit yang bersinar terang. Di tengah gelapnya malam, muncul seorang pemuda berjubah hitam yang datang dari hutan. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh tudung jubah yang dikenakannya. Dia melihat ke arah gerbang _mansion_ di depannya.

'Hmmh...jauh juga ya. Aku tidak percaya bahwa dia memintaku untuk 'menjelajah' tempat ini...' batin pemuda itu. Saat dia mengambil tiga langkah ke arah _mansion_, tiba-tiba dinding pelindung ajaib memudar tanpa sebab yang jelas dan gerbang _mansion_ menjadi terbuka lebar.

Pemuda berjubah hitam itu memasang sikap siaga sambil berjalan ke dalam mansion. Apa yang di dalam _mansion_ itu, dialah yang akan mengungkapnya...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pendek yah? ==a Dan cerita ini makin gaje saja... ==;**


	3. Waiting

**A/N: Terima kasih karena telah membaca fanfic ini, mari kita lanjut ke chapter berikutnya… *menunduk sopan***

* * *

><p>Waiting<p>

.

Crescent's Prelude © Roanolic

Kingdom Hearts © Square-Enix

.

.

Pemuda berjubah hitam kelam itu telah memasuki taman di dalam _mansion_ misterius itu. Semua tanamannya terlihat terawat. Mungkin, lebih tepatnya sangat terawat. Ada beberapa tanaman yang sengaja dibiarkan sulurnya agar suatu saat bisa mencapai langit dengan bantuan pilar-pilar tua yang ada disamping taman. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pemuda berjubah hitam itu membuka pintu _mansion_ dan memasukinya.

Saat kedua kakinya telah melangkah masuk ke dalam interior mansion yang sangat tua dan tak terawat oleh tangan-tangan manusia yang ingin sekali membersihkan tempat ini, pintu di belakangnya tertutup secara tiba-tiba. Sejurus kemudian, pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, bentuknya seperti sebuah senter bewarna silver dengan gagang yang lumayan panjang. Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan menyala, dan muncullah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mengenakan _dress_ bewarna putih.

"Akhirnya…kau datang juga. Kami telah menunggumu sejak lama."

Sang pemuda berjubah hitam tidak mengerti akan maksud dari perkataan sang gadis. Alih-alih bertanya, dia malah mengacungkan 'senter' itu dan menyalakan tombol 'senter' itu. Bukannya sinar yang keluar, melainkan laser hitam. Anehnya, sang gadis tidak gentar, walaupun dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kau adalah orang yang akan menyelamatkan kami, aku tahu itu…" lanjut gadis itu pada sang pemuda berjubah hitam yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh tudung hitam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada tegas.

Sang gadis malah memejamkan matanya walau sejenak. Kemudian, dia menatap ke arah pemuda berjubah hitam itu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, yaitu ekspresi was-was.

"Jadi…kaulah pahlawan kami. Meskipun akan ada tragedi di sana, kami mohon-"

"Aku sudah lelah mendengar omong kosongmu." Sang pemuda berjubah hitam langsung melesat ke arah sang gadis untuk membungkamnya, tapi hal itu dicegah oleh seorang pria muda berambut pirang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan sang gadis. Dia menahan serangan laser dengan sebuah kunci besar yang dia gunakan layaknya sebuah pedang.

"Roxas!"

"Naminé, menjauhlah dari sini!" sahut Roxas pada sang gadis. Naminé langsung bersembunyi di salah satu sudut di dalam _mansion_. Si pemuda berjubah hitam tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja, dia menyerang Roxas dengan pedang laser hitamnya. Tapi Roxas berhasil menghalaunya dengan senjatanya. Kemudian Roxas berkonsentrasi untuk mengumpulkan tenaga di sekilingnya. Perlahan, muncul hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuh Roxas.

"Aeroga." Ucap Roxas sambil meninggikan senjata pedang-kuncinya. Muncullah angin beliung yang langsung menerpa si pemuda berjubah hitam dan membuatnya terlempar ke arah tembok dibelakangnya. Tudung yang menyembunyikan wajahnya selama ini menjadi terbuka.

Dari tempat persembunyiannya, Naminé terkejut saat melihat rambut acak-acakan bewarna silver milik sang pemuda misterius itu, dan juga gadis itu melihat kedua kristal emerald di iris kedua mata sang pemuda tersebut.

'Ya ampun!'

Roxas berhasil memojokkan si pemuda berjubah hitam. Dia mengacungkan senjatanya ke arah sang pemuda, bersiap untuk menghabisinya.

'Sial!' batin pemuda berjubah hitam yang sedang menahan rasa sakit akibat serangan Roxas tadi. Roxas tengah bersiap untuk menghabisi pemuda itu.

"TUNGGU!" jeritan Naminé pada Roxas persis seperti saat seseorang sedang melihat hantu. Roxas tidak menghiraukan jeritan itu dang langsung saja mengayunkan senjatanya ke arah si pemuda berjubah hitam untuk membunuhnya. Sang pemuda yang terpojok itu hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya sambil menunggu ajal tiba.

* * *

><p>"Aaah!"<p>

Sang pemuda berambut silver itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan, dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah berada di pinggir jalan raya di suatu kota yang jauh berbeda dari _Twilight Town_.

"Apa…yang terjadi…?"

.

.

.

"_Pahlawan yang kami tunggu telah muncul…tapi mengapa dia amat berbeda?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mohon review-nya, terima kasih .**


	4. The Wandering

**A/N: Terima kasih para pembaca yang masih setia membaca fanfic saya ini . dengan begini cerita akan saya lanjutkan…**

* * *

><p>The Wandering<p>

Kingdom Hearts © Square-Enix

Crescent's Prelude © Roanolic

* * *

><p>Di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh perabotan-perabotan yang bewarna putih, Naminé sedang menggambar sesuatu di buku gambarnya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat gusar, walau dia akui bahwa dia sangat suka menggambar. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Naminé menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.<p>

"Masuk." Ucap gadis itu.

Perlahan, pintu bewarna putih terbuka. Dibaliknya adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang, jabrik yang gadis itu kenali sebagai Roxas. Roxas memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan warna putih, dengan pengecualian Naminé dan gambar-gambar yang sengaja ditempel di tembok.

"Halo, Naminé." Sapa Roxas dengan senyuman terbaik yang dapat ia berikan pada gadis itu. Gadis berambut pirang itu membalas senyuman itu.

"Ada apa, Roxas?" tanya Naminé.

"Umm...tentang tadi...aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Siapa orang tadi? Mengapa dia seenaknya menyerangmu?" tanya Roxas.

Naminé hanya menunjukkan gambar yang masih dia kerjakan. Di gambar itu, terdapat tiga orang pemuda. Satu di antaranya berdiri di tengah, yang Roxas kenali sebagai pemuda yang hampir membunuh Naminé beberapa jam yang lalu. Di sebelah kanan terdapat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik bewarna pirang, dan di sebelah kiri terdapat seorang pemuda berambut silver yang sangat panjang. Roxas memerhatikan gambar itu dengan seksama.

"Luire memberitahuku bahwa suatu hari akan ada monster yang akan memakan semua kekuatan para Luire. Namun, pahlawan akan muncul untuk membunuh monster itu. Tapi sang pahlawan...kukira adalah orang tadi... Aneh..." kata Naminé.

"Jadi...siapa pahlawannya? Orang yang tadi atau..."

"Entahlah, aku masih tidak tahu..." jawab Naminé sambil menggeleng pasrah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pence berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat nongkrong yang _biasanya_. Dia tidak peduli apa yang ada di depan, bahkan seekor moogle yang sedang menyiapkan barang dagangannya hampir ditabrak oleh bocah itu. Sesampainya di _tempat_ itu, dia bertemu Hayner dan Ollete dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Ada apa Pence, kok kamu lari-lari begitu?" tanya Ollete.

"Jangan-jangan kamu dikejar Seifer ya?" sahut Hayner dengan tampang panik.

"Buh...bhukhan...beghituh...Cloud...manah...? (Bukan begitu, Cloud mana?)" tanya Pence dengan napas yang naik-turun.

"Barusan Cloud pergi ke pertokoan untuk membeli keperluannya. Sebentar lagi dia akan kembali kesini kok." Jawab Ollete.

"Oh...okeh... Akuh hanya mhau...mhembherih...khan inih padhah Cloud..." lanjut Pence sambil menunjukkan secarik kertas yang sedari tadi dia genggam pada Hayner dan Ollete.

.

_**Sementara itu...**_

.

Cloud baru saja selesai membeli sejumlah Potion, tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang pemuda yang seusia dengannya. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam itu berlari ke arah Cloud.

"Heey~ Cloud!"

"Zack?"

Pemuda yang Cloud sebut Zack itu langsung berhenti tepat di depan Cloud. Wajahnya benar-benar cerah bagaikan mentari di musim panas.

"Cloud! Oh, Cloud! Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja. Ternyata kamu disini...aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tahu!" ucap Zack.

"Heee? Darimana kau tahu kalau aku ada disini?" tanya Cloud. Zack hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya Laguna-san dan Aerith mengetahui posisimu dari alat pelacak yang terpasang di pedangmu, jadi kami bisa menyusulmu kesini. Seharusnya tiga hari yang lalu aku sudah sampai disini, tapi Laguna-san malah salah memilih jalan lagi, jadinya...beginilah... Aku capek..." ujar Zack lemas. Cloud hanya menepuk pundak pria muda berambut hitam yang bersemangat itu.

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku kan sehat..." kata Cloud sambil tersenyum tipis, "Mana Laguna-san dan Aerith? Aku ingin memperkenalkan mereka pada orang-orang yang telah membantuku..."

* * *

><p>.<p>

Semua tembok di gedung itu kebanyakan bewarna hitam, namun lampu-lampu neon menghiasi jalanan kota. Di pinggir jalan, Noir bersandar di tembok sambil melihat langit yang telah diselimuti oleh awan mendung. Terdengar suara petir yang menggelegar dari angkasa diikuti dengan tetesan air hujan dari awan-awan mendung itu. Bukannya mencari tempat teduh, Noir hanya terdiam menikmati hujan, meski dia tahu, dia gagal mendapat informasi mengenai mitos Luire di Twilight Town.

.

'_Ini adalah pertama kalinya...aku membiarkan hujan membasahi diriku...'_

.

"Hei, nak."

Lamunan Noir terpaksa buyar saat dia melihat sosok pria paruh baya memanggilnya. Pria itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang diikat, salah satu matanya ditutupi dengan penutup mata ala bajak laut. Pria itu melihat Noir dengan tatapan menantang sambil tersenyum bak preman.

"Kau suka hujan? Maka kau bisa menikmatinya dari dalam gedung. Kecuali ya...kalau kau ingin kena flu, maka ini jalan yang terbaik bagimu untuk mendapatkannya." Kata pria itu.

Pemuda berambut perak itu malah melanjutkan menatap langit dengan kedua manik emeraldnya. Dia menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh si pria tadi.

.

'_Aku masih belum mengerti maksud mereka... Mengapa aku disebut sebagai pahlawan bagi mereka...?'_

.

Tiba-tiba muncul gerombolan monster yang muncul entah darimana. Si pria paruh baya mengeluarkan dua _hunting crossbow_ miliknyadan menggerutu.

"Mengapa mereka muncul pada saat hujan begini sih? Mereka kan harusnya tinggal diam di dalam rumah!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Experiment Log 2<strong>_

_._

_Pada hari-hari pertama, aku langsung mengajarinya cara untuk bertarung. Di saat itulah, diam-diam aku mengetahui sesuatu..._

_Dia memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Phantom itu._

_Akan tetapi..._

* * *

><p>Dengan gerakan yang gesit, seekor monster akan menyerang Noir dengan cakarnya. Tapi semua berubah ketika Noir menebas monster itu dengan pedang laser hitam dalam hitungan detik. Kemudian pemuda itu melesat sambil mengayun-ayunkan pedang ke arah para monster layaknya seorang penari pedang profesional. Si pria terkejut dengan kemampuan bertarung Noir.<p>

Semua monster berhasil dihabisi. Sekarang Noir menatap sang pria paruh baya dengan tatapan dingin nan menusuk. Pemuda itu langsung melesat untuk menyerang sang pria, untungnya pria itu berhasil menghindar.

"Hei...kau mau berkelahi rupanya..." ucap si pria, meski dia diliputi oleh kebingungan. Dia akan menyerang dengan dua _hunting crossbow_ miliknya. Dengan fokus, pria itu melancarkan serangan beruntun pada si pemegang pedang laser hitam. Noir berhasil menahan beberapa tembakan, namun salah satu tembakan mengenai pipi kirinya.

"Kgh!"

Serangan beruntun telah selesai, pria itu berjalan perlahan ke arah Noir, mengacungkan salah satu _hunting crossbow_ miliknya untuk memberikan serangan terakhir pada Noir. Belum sempat pria itu menembak, Noir berhasil menebas _hunting crossbow_ menjadi dua. Ya, _crossbow_ yang diacungkan oleh pria itu tadi. Pria itu terkejut, bukan hanya _crossbow_-nya yang berhasil dihancurkan, tapi juga melihat pipi kiri Noir yang tergores, namun tidak mengeluarkan darah SEDIKIT PUN.

"Kau...siapa kau sebenarnya...?" tanya pria itu dengan nada gemetar karena Noir mengacungkan pedang lasernya ke arah leher pria itu.

.

"_**Tell me where the Luire is."**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Maaf ya kalo update-nya lama T^T .**

**Mohon review-nya... *menunduk sopan***


	5. A Big News

**A/N: Oke, lanjuuuuut~**

Seorang pemuda berambut perak terkapar di tengah jalan yang dingin di _Dark City_. Untungnya, jubah hitam yang dikenakannya membuatnya hangat. Saat ini dia pingsan setelah mencoba mengancam seorang pria paruh baya bersenjatakan dua _hunting crossbow_.

Pria yang mengenakan penutup mata bajak laut itu mendekati si pria muda sambil mendengus. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia meremehkan pemuda yang sedang pingsan itu.

"Heh…benar kan. Kau sakit." Kata pria itu sambil mengangkat tubuh si pemuda yang pingsan itu. Di tengah hujan yang deras, pria paruh baya itu memunculkan sebuah portal bewarna hitam di depannya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu soal Luire, mengapa kau tidak mencarinya dari titik nol?" kata si pria sambil terkekeh sejenak, kemudian melempar si pemuda berambut perak itu ke dalam portal.

.

.

A Big News

.

Crescent's Prelude © Roanolic

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy series © Square-Enix

* * *

><p>Cloud, Aerith, Zack dan Laguna tengah duduk di dalam kereta antar kota yang menuju <em>Dawn District<em> setelah 2 hari yang lalu mereka berkenalan sekaligus berpamitan pada Hayner, Pence dan Ollete. Tidak lupa mereka juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada trio dari _Twilight Town_ tersebut.

Zack dan Laguna tengah berbincang-bincang santai di dalam gerbong kereta, sementara Cloud menatap ke arah jendela, memandangi pemandangan yang melintas.

"Hey, Cloud?"

Pemuda bemarga Strife itu menoleh ke arah gadis berambut coklat yang dikepang satu sedang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kau kenapa? Apakah kau masih berat meninggalkan mereka?" tanya gadis itu.

"Begitulah…" jawab Cloud lirih, "Hayner, Ollete, Pence…mereka baik sekali, apakah aku bisa mampir ke _Twilight Town_ lagi?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian melayangkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Tentu saja kau bisa, Cloud. Mereka kan temanmu, jadi kau bisa mengunjungi mereka kapan saja." Ujar sang gadis.

"…kau benar, Aertih." Balas Cloud sambil tersenyum tipis. Sesaat kemudian dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya, kemudian membacanya:

**-Coliseum ternama di kota Titan, Olympus Coliseum, membuka pendaftaran bagi kalian yang memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk bertanding di kejuaraan Hercules! Pendaftaran terbatas! Ayo, tunjukkan bakat dan kekuatan kalian disini!-**

'Pence…dia memberikan ini padaku karena dia pikir bahwa turnamen ini bisa membuatku pulang ke rumah…' pikir Cloud sambil tersenyum ke arah pemandangan di luar jendela gerbong kereta…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Dimana ini…?_

…

_Siapa dia…?_

…

_Mengapa…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Experiment Log 3:<strong>_

_Pada saat aku mengambilnya di pinggir kota Midlight's Hollow, kondisinya benar-benar lemah. Aku sendiri juga heran mengapa dia bisa sampai disini…_

_Pasti karena efek samping dari metode pengkloningan…_

…_Sephiroth…_


	6. Mafia

Kedua mata milih seorang pemuda perlahan mulai terbuka meski pada awalnya dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya. Kemudian disusul oleh keempat indranya yang perlahan mulai berfungsi.

Di depannya, dia melihat seberkas cahaya di depannya. Kecil, namun sinarnya dapat membuat pemuda itu dapat melihat tubuhnya sendiri di tengah kegelapan yang pekat. Perlahan, pemuda itu menyentuh cahaya itu. Pada detik itu pula, cahaya kecil itu berubah menjadi riak air yang harmonis.

'…air…?' Pikir pemuda itu. Sesaat kemudian dia melihat bayangan seorang pemuda berambut silver pendek nan acak-acakan dan memiliki sepasang manik emerald, yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan, pantulan wajahnya di air menjadi pudar seiring riak air yang tengah bergerak. Kini, bayangan dirinya di air berubah menjadi bayangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki manik aquamarine di kedua matanya.

"Kau…"

Kurang dari semenit, bayangan pemuda berambut pirang sekarang berubah menjadi bayangan seorang pemuda berambut perak, namun lebih panjang. Dia juga memiliki warna mata yang sama seperti Noir.

Perlahan, bayangan pemuda di depannya mulai memudar, seiring dengan pandangan Noir yang menjadi buram, begitu pula dengan kesadarannya.

"_Siapa…kau…?"_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mafia<p>

.

Crescent's Prelude © Roanolic

Kingdom Hearts © Square-Enix

.

.

Kurang lebih sudah 138 hari semenjak Cloud berlatih demi menjadi kuat, tentunya dibarengi dengan alasan kuat. Saat ini dia, Zack dan Kunsel sedang berlatih di sebuah lapangan sepak bola. Kenapa lapangan sepak bola? Jangan tanya saya…

"Yak, mari kita sudahi latihan hari ini. Sekarang, mari makaaaaan~" seru Zack saat dia akan membuka kotak bekalnya. Cloud hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Zack, sementara Kunsel hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga memakan bekal mereka bersama di pinggir lapangan. Sesekali mereka saling berbagi lauk makanan. Setelah makan, mereka mengobrol tentang berbagai hal, salah satunya…

"Hei, Zack, Cloud. Kalian pernah dengar tentang mafia yang akhir-akhir ini muncul di koran?" tanya Kunsel.

"Umm…kurasa aku pernah dengar? Bagaimana denganmu, Cloud?"

"Aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Memangnya ada apa?"

Kunsel menarik napas panjang, "Akhir-akhir ini, muncul satu grup mafia yang sayangnya, tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa wajah mereka, apa tujuan mereka maupun dimana mereka bermarkas. Salah satu dari anggota mereka terkadang terlihat di beberapa kota. Meskipun mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal yang merusak, namun keberadaan mereka konon meresahkan penduduk."

"Begitu ya…" komentar Zack. Cloud hanya terdiam.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Experiment Log 4:<strong>_

_._

_Phantom…selain bertujuan untuk membunuh sosok aslinya, mereka juga akan menghabisi apapun yang ada di depannya tanpa pandang bulu… Ternyata efek itu ada pada diri Noir, meski cuma sedikit._

_Meski sekarang dia sedang tidur, kondisinya stabil._

_._

_Demi menguji kekuatan Luire, demi kekuatannya, apapun resikonya, aku akan mendapatkannya!_

_Kini, aku jadikan Noir sebagai senjata…tanpa hati. Dengan begini tujuanku akan cepat tercapai…_

_Jenius! Benar-benar jenius!_

* * *

><p>Axel sedang bersandar di bawah tebing sambil melipat kedua tengannya kedepan. Dia sering melakukan hal itu jika dia ingin bersantai. Sementara itu di hadapannya ada seorang lelaki yang sebaya dengannya, hanya saja dia memiliki rambut panjang bewarna biru dan terdapat bekas luka yang menyerupai huruf 'X' di wajahnya. Lelaki ini sedang berdiri menatap langit sore di <em>Radiant Garden<em>; tempat dimana dia dan Axel sekarang.

"Hei, Saïx." Panggil Axel, "Mengapa kau diam begitu? Apa ada masalah?"

Saïx tidak menoleh, melainkan hanya menghela napas, "Tidak. Hanya saja aku heran mengapa banyak sekali _La Faine_ yang muncul, tidak hanya satu, tetapi enam atau 10 orang, aku rasa."

"Hei, aku kan _La Faine_ juga. Omong-omong, selain informasi itu, apa lagi yang kau ketahui dari para _Nobody Beserker_?"

Saïx menoleh ke arah Axel dengan ekspresi dingin, "Ada _Luire_ yang merasa hawa aneh di _Twilight Town_. Aku harap yang dia rasakan adalah hawa kita, bukan yang lain."

"Yeah…" jawab Axel, "Karena jika ada yang mengincar _Luire_ selain kita, akan menjadi masalah besar nantinya."

Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat. Kemudian Axel membuka portal dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku mau mencari udara segar dulu." Kata Axel sambil melenggang pergi ke arah portal. Setelah Axel memasuki portal, portal tersebut menghilang. Saïx hanya mendengus, tapi dengan wibawa.

"Lebih baik kau jangan mengecewakan organisasi kita…Axel.".

Diam-diam, ada seseorang yang sedang mengintai Saïx…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hiks…gaje. Writing block ;w; mohon kritik dan sarannya ya~**


	7. The Black Sword's Search, part 1

**A/N: Pertama-tama, aku bener-bener minta maaf karena terlalu lama update fanfic, soalnya aku sibuk ngerjain tugas sekolah T^T , tapi aku nggak melupakan fanfic ini kok ^^**

**Langsung aja ya….**

.

.

The Black Sword's Search

~ Part 1 ~

.

Crescent's Prelude © Roanolic

Kingdom Hearts series © Square-Enix

* * *

><p>'<em>Luire…makhluk yang konon memberikan kekuatan pada siapapun yang menginginkannya…Makhluk yang konon merupakan eksistensi yang bertugas untuk menjaga dunia dari kegelapan, bersama La Faine yang melayani mereka…<em>

_Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Apakah kekuatan Luire benar-benar kuat seperti yang diceritakan?'_

.

.

.

Saïx hanya bisa berdiri terpaku saat melihat pemuda berjubah hitam menghampirinya dengan pandangan yang menusuk bagai jarum. Walau begitu, Saïx tetap tenang di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan darimana asalmu, tapi biarkan aku untuk mengajukan pertanyaan ini kepadamu; apakah kau _menguping_ pembicaraan kami?" tanya Saïx.

Pemuda berjubah hitam yang misterius itu tidak menjawab, melainkan tetap memberikan tatapan tajam nan sinis pada Saïx. Dia berjalan mendekati pria berambut biru itu dengan santainya.

"Apakah kau tahu apa itu Luire?" tanya pemuda berjubah hitam tersebut. Saïx hanya mendengus.

"Memangnya kau mau apa dengan Luire?"

"Bukan urusanmu…" jawab pemuda misterius itu dengan nada dingin, "Cukup. Jawab. Saja. Pertanyaanku."

Saïx terkesima oleh perkataan si jubah hitam, tapi tetap mempertahankan wibawanya. Dia berjalan menjauhi si jubah hitam, kemudian berbalik untuk melihatnya.

"Jadi…kau telah menguping rupaya… Akan kujamin kalau kau tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau cari." Ucap Saïx sambil menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian muncul tiga makhluk putih berukuran besar yang masing-masing membawa _claymore_ yang besar juga.

'_Gawat…'_

Saïx menyeringai, "Serang dia, _Beserkers_!"

Para _Beserker_ siap untuk menyerang pemuda berjubah hitam tersebut. Akan tetapi, serangan mereka langsung ditangkis ketika sang pemuda mengeluarkan dua pedang laser hitam miliknya. Pemuda itu memberikan tatapan sedingin es kepada musuh-musuhnya, kemudian menyerang para _Beserker_ itu.

Para _Beserker_ itu menyerang sang pemuda misterius dengan berbagai cara, mulai dari memukulnya sampai menancap-nancapkan _claymore_ ke arah pemuda itu, dengan harapan bahwa mereka bisa 'melumatnya'. Serangan mereka tidak main-main, bekas serangan mereka yang membekas di tanah adalah bukti. Pemuda misterius pemilik dua pedang laser hitam itu harus berhati-hati saat menyerang maupun menghindar.

'Menarik…' batin Saïx saat dia menyaksikan pertarungan itu.

Si pemuda misterius menebas kaki kanan dari salah satu _Beserker_, kemudian dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah _Beserker_ lain, lalu menyerangnya dengan salah satu pedang laser hitamnya. Lalu ke _Beserker_ yang satunya lagi, pemuda itu menyerang monster putih nan besar itu tepat di bagian dada.

Napas sang pemuda misterius itu memburu. Harus dia akui, belum pernah dia melawan monster yang memiliki kekuatan besar seperti ini.

'Ini…membuang waktuku saja…!' batin pemuda itu.

Saïx menjentikkan jarinya, lalu muncul sebuah portal kegelapan di belakangnya. Dia berjalan menuju portal itu, namun sayangnya, aksinya ketahuan oleh si pemuda misterius itu.

"Tunggu!"

Si pemuda misterius itu berusaha mengejar Saïx, namun dicegat oleh para _Beserker_ yang berusaha menghalangi pemuda itu. Saïx hanya menyeringai ke arah pemuda itu dan menghilang ke arah portal itu. Tapi si pemuda misterius tidak menyerah begitu saja, dia berlari menghindari serangan _Beserkers_ dan langsung melompat masuk ke dalam portal tepat waktu. Kemudian portal itu menghilang…

.

.

.

"Dimana ini…?"

Pemuda berjubah hitam itu terkejut sekaligus kebingungan saat dia melihat sekelilingnya. Dia tengah berada di dalam sebuah kastil bewarna putih nan elegan. Pemuda itu sempat terkesima oleh interior kastil yang mewah ini. Tak jauh dari tempatnya dia berdiri, dia melihat seorang wanita muda yang mengenakan _armor_ lengkap dengan helmnya. Menyadari keberadaan si pemuda, wanita ber-_armor_ itu menatapnya.

"Siapa kau?! Tunjukkan wajahmu." Ucapnya tegas. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu membuka tudung hitam yang menutupi wajahnya…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alhamdulillah, selesai juga. :) I hope you like it.**


	8. The Black Sword's Search, part 2

**A/N: Wew...sudah lama sekali saya tidak meng-update fanfic ini. Kalau boleh curhat, aku bingung untuk menyeimbangkan plot yang ada =_=; . Tapi ya...karena ada mood, lanjutin ajalah *dilempar sandal jepit***

**.**

**.**

The Black Sword's Search

~Part 2~

.

Crescent's Prelude © Roanolic

Kingdom Hearts series © Square-Enix

* * *

><p>Noir membuka tudungnya secara perlahan, membiarkan seluruh wajahnya terlihat oleh si wanita ber-<em>armor<em> itu. Sang wanita ber-_armor_ cuma terdiam, tapi tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya sama sekali.

"Aku heran, biasanya kami tidak pernah kedatangan tamu lain selain teman-teman kami... Tapi sayangnya-"

"Apa kau melihat pria yang memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya?" tanya Noir sekaligus memotong perkataan wanita itu. Tentu saja wanita tersebut terkejut. Dia langsung memunculkan senjatanya, yaitu sebuah kunci yang ukurannya sama dengan sebuah pedang.

Noir sudah tidak asing lagi saat melihat senjata itu berada di tangan wanita itu, karena dia pernah melihat benda itu saat dia bertarung dengan Roxas di _Twilight Town_. Walau begitu, senjata yang dipegang oleh wanita itu masih belum diacungkan ke arahnya.

"Siapa kau...?" tanya sang wanita dengan nada tegas. Noir hanya diam sembari memberi tatapan dingin terhadap wanita itu.

"Seharusnya...dari tadi aku juga mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang kau ucapkan barusan." Kata Noir dengan nada dingin, seperti biasa.

Ketika si wanita ber_armor_ akan mengacungkan senjatanya ke arah Noir, sebuah bayangan hitam melesat cepat di antara mereka. Pada saat yang bersamaan, mereka berdua kemana perginya bayangan itu.

"Oh, tidak... Ven!"

Si wanita langsung lari untuk mengejar bayangan itu, yang kemudian disusul oleh Noir. Tanpa disadari oleh pemuda berambut perak itu, saat ini dia sedang berlari menuju ruang utama kastil putih ini.

.

'_Bayangan hitam yang barusan kulihat...itu pasti...!_

.

Noir dan sang wanita ber_armor_ terus berlari sampai mereka sampai di ruang utama kastil yang luas dan anehnya, kosong. Akan tetapi, seorang pria berjubah hitam yang memiliki bekas luka yang bentuknya mirip dengan huruf 'X' yang sedang berdiri di sana adalah sebuah pengecualian.

"Penyusup..." ucap sang wanita dingin sambil memasang pose siap bertarung.

"Kau..."

"Oh, kau disini rupanya?" kata Saïx sambil menyeringai pada Noir, "Mumpung kita ada disini, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu yang tadi... Luire yang kau cari ada disini, di kastil ini. Mungkin akan lebih mudah bagimu jika kau bicara dengannya langsung."

Noir dan si wanita ber_armor_ terkejut setelah mendengar kalimat yang telah diucapkan oleh Saïx. Akan tetapi, si wanita mengeluarkan sihir serangan ke arah Noir _dan_ Saïx hingga mereka berdua terlempar jauh, bahkan sampai membuat Noir menghantam tembok.

Si wanita memegang senjatanya erat-erat. Tatapan tajam langsung tertuju ke arah Saïx dan Noir, meski ekspresi wajahnya tertutupi oleh helmnya.

"Kalian...kalian tidak akan menyentuh sang Luire! Aku, _Luire Guardian_ Aqua, akan menghentikan kalian!" serunya sambil melancarkan sihir serangan yang memiliki jarak yang luas sehingga Saïx dan Noir terkena serangannya.

"Ukh!"

Pemuda berambut perak itu meringis kesakitan, tapi berusaha untuk berdiri. Sesaat kemudian, dia tidak melihat Saïx dan Aqua lagi, melainkan seseorang yang terduduk lemas di singgahsananya. Entah siapa itu, tapi yang pasti orang itu tidak terlihat seperti seorang raja. Seorang pangeran, mungkin?

.

***DEG!***

**.**

Secara tiba-tiba, Noir merasakan aura yang kuat di dalam ruangan itu dan tubuhnya mulai merasa lemas. Dan di saat yang hampir bersamaan, pemuda itu juga menyadari darimana asal aura tersebut.

'Ada apa ini...?! Mengapa—'

.

.

"_A Phantom's stench*..."_

.

.

"...Apa?"

Aura itu muncul lagi, kali ini jauh lebih kuat sehingga Noir jatuh terduduk. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk berdiri, namun tidak bisa walau dia mencoba berkali-kali.

"Sial...!"

Kemudian, muncul angin yang berhembus dari arah singgahsana dengan kecepatan tinggi meskipun angin itu tidak membuat Noir terhempas. Dan secara tiba-tiba, muncullah seseorang yang dilihat oleh Noir tadi. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat keemasan dan memiliki sepasang mata bewarna biru berdiri di depan Noir dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau... Jangan bilang kau adalah...Luire?!" ucap Noir tidak percaya. Pemuda yang berada di depannya melangkah mendekati Noir. Semakin dia melangkah, kekuatan yang menahan Noir untuk bisa berdiri menjadi kuat, dan menyakitkan.

Noir tercekat. Pemuda misterius yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depannya ini mengeluarkan tatapan tajam bak pisau.

.

.

"_You shall not enter this sacred place ever again."_

.

.

Kedua mata emerald milik Noir terbelalak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kekuatan dari si pemuda misterius semakin melemahkannya...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yesh! Alhamdulillah, selesai juga. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter :D**

***Stench = bau (dalam arti negatif... *author digaplok*)**

**Review, anyone?**


	9. How Did You Guys Became La Faines?

**A/N:**** Maafkan saya kalau update-an fanfic ini menjadi lama, tapi InsyaAllah bulan ini bakal bisa update cepat, Amien. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Experiment Log #5<strong>_

.

_Lagi-lagi, Noir telah kembali ke sini secara misterius._

_Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali? Ditambah lagi, kondisinya benar-benar sangat lemah... Dia bahkan tidak sadarkan diri..._

_Aku ingin sekali mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan 'senjata rahasiaku' menjadi begini, akan tetapi, menunggu untuk dia sadar bukanlah ide yang buruk._

_Makin lama ini semakin menarik saja..._

* * *

><p>~How Did You Guys Became La Faines?~<p>

.

Crescent's Prelude © Roanolic

Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts series © SQUARE ENIX

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pendek dan bewarna hitam tengah berjalan santai sambil melalui sebuah pintu menuju ke perpustakaan di dalam suatu kastil. Disana, dia menemukan seorang pemuda berambut jabrik dan bewarna coklat keemasan sedang duduk dan membaca-baca sebuah buku dengan serius, entah apa yang dia baca. Sang gadis memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Selamat siang, Roxas." Sapa gadis itu secara ramah.

"Whoa!" Roxas langsung kaget dan langsung menutup buku yang dia baca, "Se-selamat siang, Xion. Ada apa?"

"Axel bilang dia ingin mengajak kita makan _Sea-Salt Ice Cream_ bersama-sama. Tentunya di tempat yang biasanya. Oh iya, kali ini dia yang traktir." Ujar Xion gembira.

"Begitu ya... Oke." Jawab Roxas mantap.

.

_**Kemudian...**_

.

Di sebuah menara jam di _Twilight Town_, Axel, Roxas dan Xion tengah duduk di pijakan sambil menikmati _Sea-Salt Ice Cream_ dan juga menikmati indahnya matahari terbenam.

"Mmm...tak ada yang jauh lebih nikmat selain bersantai setelah bekerja, benar kan?" kata Axel.

"Benar." Jawab Roxas, sementara Xion hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oiya, kalau tidak salah, kalian berdua sedang menjalankan misi khusus 'kan?" tanya Xion sambil menoleh ke arah Roxas dan Axel.

"Mmm...yeah." Jawab Roxas sambil menjilati es krimnya, "Tadi aku belajar di perpustakaan demi mendalami misi ini."

"Heee...aku baru tahu kalau kau serajin ini..." ledekan dari Axel membuat dahi Xion mengkerut setelah mendengar itu. Roxas hanya mendengus, kemudian melanjutkan memakan es krimnya yang mulai leleh.

"Maaf..." ucap Axel lirih saat dia sadar bahwa dia telah membuat suasana di sekelilingnya menjadi kaku, bahkan pemandangan matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat yang selalu disukainya mendadak berubah menjadi sangat biasa.

Xion berdehem sejenak, "Umm...kalau boleh tanya, bagaimana kalian berdua bisa menjadi La Faine?"

Axel memakan es krimnya sebentar, kemudian berpaling ke arah Xion, "Aku menjadi La Faine sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Perang La Faine, _got it memorized? _Waktu itu _Radiant Garden_ menjadi salah satu medan perang yang sengit. Aku dan teman sebayaku menyelinap masuk ke dalam kastil di tepi kota, dan aku langsung menjadi La Faine pada saat itu..."

"Setelah kejadian itu, tentunya kau dan temanmu bertarung untuk menyelamatkan _Radiant Garden_, bukan? Itu sungguh mulia." Komentar Roxas sambil tersenyum. Axel menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena malu, sementara Xion hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tapi mengapa hanya kau saja yang berubah menjadi La Faine?" tanya Roxas lagi.

Axel menjilati es krimnya lagi, "Mmm...itu karena temanku pergi untuk membantu para penjaga gerbang kastil." Kedua temannya mengangguk paham sambil ber-oohh ria.

"Oiya, bagaimana denganmu, Roxas?" tanya si gadis berambut gelap. Pemuda yang dimaksud malah diam dan menghela napas, kemudian menatap sang surya tenggelam di ufuk barat.

"_Well,_ jika terlalu berat untuk dikatakan, jangan paksakan dirimu." Ucap Axel sambil menepuk pundak Roxas dengan pelan.

"Yeah..." jawab Roxas sambil tersenyum kecil, "Omong-omong, es krimmu meleleh."

.

'_Aku menjadi La Faine...karena Naminé._

_Aku ingin melindunginya...dan juga, Axel, Xion dan kakak kembarku._

_Kakak rela menjadi Luire demi melindungiku, dan juga teman-temannya...'_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note and Glossary:<strong>

Luire: Peri misterius yang bertugas untuk menjaga kedamaian dan menghalau kekuatan jahat. Mereka jugalah yang mengubah manusia menjadi La Faine jika mereka membutuhkan bantuan dari manusia, atau manusia yang menginginkan kekuatan dan sebagai gantinya dia harus memenuhi tugas yang diberikan oleh sang Luire.

La Faine: Sebutan bagi manusia yang telah di pilih dan diberi kekuatan oleh Luire. Mereka diberi misi khusus oleh Luire yang harus dipenuhi. Jika mereka gagal, kekuatan mereka akan menghilang selamanya. La Faine juga memiliki makhluk panggilan yang disebut sebagai Aeon.

.

**A/N: Yak, saya harap anda menikmati cerita ini. Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan, terima kasih banyak :) *menunduk sopan***

**Dan tidak lupa saya juga ingin mengucapkan:**

**.**

**.**

**~HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!~**


	10. The Upcoming Threat

**A/N:**** Sebelumnya, saya beharap semoga timeline cerita di fanfic ini sama fanfic saya yang satunya; Crescent's Diary, nggak bentrok, Amien Ya Allah. Yak, daripada basa-basi ayo kita lanjuuuuut~!**

* * *

><p>~The Upcoming Threat~<p>

Crescent's Prelude © Roanolic

Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts series © SQUARE-ENIX

.

.

.

**_Satu tahun yang lalu..._**

_Luire Guardian_ Aqua sedang berjalan pelan di halaman istana miliknya, _Castle Oblivion_, yang dibangun olehnya atas izin dari gurunya, Master Eraqus, yang sayangnya telah meninggal dalam perang La Faine enam tahun yang lalu.

Wanita yang memiliki rambut pendek bewarna biru itu sesekali melihat ke arah kebun bunga yang indah di samping kanan maupun kirinya. Dia tersenyum kepada para bunga yang dia lihat, layaknya seorang ratu yang tersenyum ramah pada rakyatnya yang makmur.

Kemudian, di ujung halaman, terdapat sebuah kursi taman yang terbuat dari batu marmer beserta meja kecil yang terbuat dari batu marmer juga. Kedua mata Aqua menatap sesosok pemuda berambut pirang sedang duduk di kursi taman itu. Aqua langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ven! Kukira kau di dalam. Mengapa kau duduk-duduk diluar? Nanti bisa masuk angin, lho." tanya Aqua sambil mendekati pemuda itu.

"Oh... Maafkan aku, Aqua. Aku...tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Ventus, yang biasa dipanggil 'Ven', dengan pasrah.

Aqua hanya mendengus sambil tersenyum kecil, "Dasar kau ini..." komentarnya.

"Aku serius." Jawab Ventus secara langsung, "Semenjak aku mendapat pesan dari Luire yang lain, yaitu tentang bahaya yang-"

Ventus langsung menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri. Dia masih ingat betul, pada saat perang La Faine berlangsung, Luire dari kampung halamannya dibunuh oleh musuh. Karena pemuda itu tidak mau melihat sang musuh membunuh para sahabatnya dan adik kembarnya, dia rela menggantikan Luire yang dibunuh dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai _Luire Guardian_.

Ya, semenjak kejadian itulah, Ventus menjadi Luire.

"Bahaya? Bahaya apa, Ven?" Pertanyaan Aqua berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Ventus. Pemuda itu mendongak ke langit.

"Bahaya yang bisa mengancam kalian semua..." jawab Ventus sambil menunduk, "jadi, kurasa-"

"Aqua! Ven!"

Aqua dan Ventus langsung menoleh ke belakang mereka untuk melihat seorang pria muda berambut coklat yang mengenakan _armor_ perunggu berlari ke arah mereka.

"Terra! Ada ap-"

"Ada yang harus kalian lihat. Ini darurat!"

Mereka bertiga berlari ke arah ruang utama kastil, meski Ventus sempat ketinggalan beberapa meter dari Terra dan Aqua. Ketika Ventus berhasil menyusul dan sudah mencapai ruang utama istana, dia melihat dua orang yang kelihatannya adalah sepasang kekasih. Sang pria yang mengenakan bandana bewarna hijau sedang menggendong seorang wanita muda berambut pendek bewarna coklat yang pingsan. Kemudian sang pria meletakan sang gadis diatas kursi marmer yang panjang secara perlahan. Aqua langsung bergerak untuk menolong gadis tersebut, sementara Terra dan Ventus menghampiri sang pria yang mengenakan bandana bewarna hijau di kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, Aqua pasti bisa menolongnya." Hibur Terra kepada pria itu, meski raut wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Yeah..." desah si pria.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Ventus kebingungan.

"Gadis itu pingsan saat mereka berdua tengah melewati kastil ini. Semakin lama kondisinya semakin memburuk. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menolongnya semampuku, tapi kekuatan sihirku tidak cukup..." ujar Terra sambil menunduk.

"Sebenarnya..." sang pria berbandana mendesah, "Sejak kecil Elfé memiliki penyakit mematikan yang lamban laun akan membuatnya menjadi tidak berdaya, dan...aku tidak ingin Elfé...menderita."

"Jadi gadis itu namanya Elfé, kalau namamu?"

"Shears." Jawab pria itu singkat.

Sebenarnya, Ventus dan Terra terkejut setelah mendengar cerita dari Shears. Perlahan, Ventus melirik ke arah Aqua yang sedang berusaha untuk menolong sang gadis.

_'Bahaya yang dimaksud oleh Luire-Luire yang lain..._

_...adalah munculnya Phantom yang akan memakan semua kekuatan Luire...dan perang besar akan terulang kembali._

_Aku...aku tidak ingin perang itu terjadi lagi... Aku tidak ingin Roxas, Terra, Aqua maupun orang-orang lain menderita...'_

Ventus menghampiri sang gadis berambut coklat yang saat ini sedang dirawat oleh Aqua dengan tatapan cemas. Aqua menghela napas panjang sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"...kondisinya meningkat sedikit." Ucap Aqua singkat, "Tapi jika dibiarkan begini terus..."

Ventus, Terra dan si pria berbandana terkejut setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Aqua. Si pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung menyentuh tangan Elfé dan langsung memejamkan kedua matanya.

_'Ada Phantom berbahaya yang akan mengancam keselamatan kami semua...dan orang-orang yang kita cintai..._

_ Jika Phantom itu dibiarkan begitu saja, dia akan memakan semua kekuatan kami dan mungkin...dia akan menghancurkan dunia._

_Kau harus berusaha untuk membunuh Phantom itu, atau setidaknya, berusahalah agar sang Phantom tidak menimbulkan kerusakan yang fatal..._

_Mulai dari malam ini, kau adalah La Faine, Elfé...'_

Cahaya kuning muncul di sekeliling tubuh Ventus yang kemudian bergerak ke pundak kiri Elfé. Cahaya itu langsung membentuk sebuah tanda di pundak gadis itu.

"Urrgh..." Elfé akhirnya bergerak sedikit meski kedua matanya masih terpejam. Dengan perlahan, Ventus menoleh ke arah Shears.

"Kumohon...jagalah dia."

Shears menanggapi ucapan Ventus barusan dengan anggukan mantap. Tanpa komando, Shears langsung berjalan menuju Elfé dan Aqua langsung merawat gadis itu lagi. Ventus bangkit dari posisi semula dan berjalan perlahan menuju ke kamarnya. Akan tetapi, langkahnya menjadi lunglai dan dia bakal terjatuh ke lantai jika Terra tidak mencegah hal itu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kelihatan...lelah." Tanya Terra dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Terra." Jawab Ventus sambil berjalan lagi. Namun, dia hampir terjatuh lagi, dan Terra menolongnya lagi.

"Kondisimu masih lemah, jangan memaksakan diri." Ucap Terra yang memutuskan untuk membantu Ventus menuju pintu kamarnya.

**_Di masa kini..._**

"Jadi, kau diusir secara paksa oleh orang yang kau duga sebagai Luire?" tanya seorang pria berkacamata yang mengenakan seragam laboratorium. Noir mengangguk.

"Menarik..." Pria itu langsung bergerak ke arah meja kerjanya, kemudian mengambil sebuah arsip di tangannya.

"Arsip apa yang sedang kau pegang, Hojo?" tanya Noir penasaran. Hojo hanya mengeluarkan sebuah sengiran kepada Noir, yang membuat pemuda berambut silver acak-acakan itu makin penasaran (dan tidak suka atas sengiran tadi).

"Belum saatnya kau mengetahui ini, Noir. Belum, khukhukhu..." jawab Hojo dengan ciri khasnya.

'Tch. Mendengar tawamu saja sudah membuatku muak.' Ucap Noir dalam hati. Pemuda berambut perak itu langsung beranjak pergi dari ruangan Hojo.

Hojo sendiri langsung duduk di meja kerjanya dan menulis di jurnalnya.  
>===================================================<p>

**_Experiment Log #6:  
><em>**

_Sudah saatnya, untuk menggunakan Noir, dan wanita itu; Lucrecia._

_Dengan rencana yang sudah dibuat secara matang-matang, aku yakin, aku akan membuktikan seberapa hebat kekuatan Sephiroth, dan juga mendapatkan kekuatan Luire itu sendiri. Aku tidak peduli akan banyaknya La Faine yang muncul di jalanan..._

_Argh! Aku lupa memberitahu Noir bahwa dia harus menghabisi para La Faine yang menghalangiku, tapi toh, cepat atau lambat, dia akan bertemu dengan sosok asli Sephiroth, bukan?_

_Untuk saat ini, aku akan memancing Sephiroth ke ketua organisasi mafia yang memiliki misi yang hampir mirip denganku, meski aku sendiri belum bertemu dengannya secara langsung dan mungkin saja dia tidak mengenaliku. Setelah itu, aku akan menyapa Lucrecia. Mungkin ini akan memakan beberapa waktu, tapi jika sudah terlaksana, maka tak akan sia-sia..._

_Jenius! Aku benar-benar jenius!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan, terima kasih :) *menunduk sopan***


	11. The Wolf's Awakening

.

.

**The Wolf's Awakening**

Crescent's Prelude © Roanolic

Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts series © SQUARE-ENIX

.

.

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari yang hangat tengah menyinari <em>coloseum<em> di kota Titan, dimana para petarung tangguh berlatih dan bertanding untuk menjadi yang terkuat. Di sekitar _Colloseum_ terdapat beberapa gedung kos bagi para petarung dan tentunya, _lounge_ dan supermarket yang letaknya tidak jauh dari gedung kos.

Di salah satu sudut halaman di dekat gedung kos, terlihat tiga orang pemuda sedang beristirahat di halaman luar _coloseum_ yang teduh karena pepohonan rindang yang ada. Ada yang minum air dari botolnya, ada yang cuma duduk-duduk saja, ada juga yang menikmati _Sea Salt Ice Cream_ yang sudah mau habis. Kira-kira sudah tiga tahun mereka tinggal dan bertarung di _coloseum_ kota Titan.

"Hei, Zack." Panggil salah satu pemuda.

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa Lightning dan yang lainnya sudah menjadi La Faine?" tanya Cloud.

"Iya, sudah. Aku dengar mereka dipilih oleh Luire Cosmos karena dia sedang membutuhkan bantuan mereka." Jawab Zack yang kemudian menghabiskan es krimnya.

Tiba-tiba salah satu pemuda lain, yaitu Kunsel, menyemburkan air putih yang sedang dia minum ke arah depan, yang untungnya semburan tersebut tidak mengenai Cloud maupun Zack.

"Tu-tunggu...aku tidak salah dengar kan? Cosmos...itu kan salah satu dari Luire legendaris di negeri ini!" Seru Kunsel kaget, "La-lalu, mereka mendapat misi apa, Cloud?"

Cloud dan Zack tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kunsel, membuat pemuda yang selalu mengenakan topi ini kebingungan. Kemudian Zack buka suara untuk memecah keheningan.

"Mereka akan berjuang melawan para Phantom dan melindungi kota, tentunya." Jawab Zack sambil mengeluarkan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Oiya, besok kan diadakan pertarungan kelas A. Sephiroth akan bertarung besok malam!" seru Zack dengan semangat 45. Tentu saja kedua temannya terkejut saat mendengar nama Sephiroth, karena Sephiroth adalah salah satu petarung paling terkenal di _coloseum._

"Oh, benarkah! Wah, aku mau nonton!" Seru Kunsel yang tidak kalah semangatnya, "Hey, Cloud. Kau mau nonton bersama kami kan?"

Pemuda berambut jabrik bewarna pirang menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf, tapi aku ada urusan penting besok malam..."

Kunsel langsung kecewa saat dia mendengar jawaban dari Cloud. Akan tetapi, pemuda berambut pirang itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menoleh ke arah teman-temannya.

"Kuharap akan ada siaran ulang dari pertarungan Sephiroth besok, supaya kau masih tetap bisa menontonnya di TV meski ketinggalan." Kata Zack sambil mengeluarkan senyuman tipis.

.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Keesokan malamnya, di tempat yang berbeda...<strong>_

.

Pinggiran kota Titan terlihat sangat sepi dan tentunya menyeramkan karena malam telah menyelimuti kota ini. Hanya cahaya dari bulan sabit saja yang menerangi kegelapan di daerah itu. Di pinggiran kota ini, terdapat sebuah reruntuhan kuil yang telah lama ditinggalkan, entah berapa ratus atau ribuan tahun lamanya.

Di depan pintu kuil, sesosok pemuda berambut jabrik dan bewarna pirang mendorong pintu kuil yang besarnya bahkan menyamai pintu gerbang Colloseum, hanya saja ini lebih berat. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia berhasil mendorong pintu itu sampai muncul celah yang cukup bagi seluruh tubuhnya untuk masuk.

"Phew! Melelahkan juga ya…"

Setelah berhasil masuk, pemuda berambut pirang itu menyalakan senter karena interior rentuhan itu sangat gelap _walaupun_ ada satu atau beberapa lubang dimana cahaya bulan bisa masuk. Di giring oleh tekad dan keyakinan yang bulat, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut melangkah maju menuju ruang terdalam di reruntuhan ini…..

…..sampai dia mencapai jalan buntu. Dinding yang berada dihadapannya sekarang meliki sebuah mural seorang dewi yang menggenggam sebuah tombak di tangan kanannya dan mengenakan perisai bundar di tangan kirinya. Selain itu, sepertinya tidak ada lagi pintu masuk untuk 'menyapa' sang Luire yang tinggal di dalam reruntuhan ini.

'_Kecuali…kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa-'_

Belum selesai berpikir, pemuda berambut pirang itu dikejutkan oleh sebuah cahaya kehijauan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengelilinginya. Cahaya itu semakin terang dan satu menit kemudian, pemuda itu telah berada di sebuah dimensi lain yang penuh dengan arus magis bewarna hijau, mengelilingi pemuda tersebut.

"A-apa yang-"

Satu menit kemudian, arus-arus itu berkumpul di depan pemuda berambut pirang itu, dan sesosok dewi berambut panjang bewarna pirang dan memiliki iris hijau kebiruan di kedua matanya, muncul di depannya. Wajahnya, tombak yang dia pegang, begitu juga perisainya…persis seperti di mural!

.

'_Apakah engkau menginginkan kekuatan?'_ Tanya sang dewi melalui telepati langsung ke jiwa sang pemuda. Pemuda berambut pirang ini sempat terkejut, tapi tak lama kemudian dia menjawab 'iya' di dalam hatinya.

Sang dewi memejamkan kedua matanya.

'_Takdirmu bagaikan arus sungai yang akan bertemu dengan arus yang lain. Menjadi satu. Menjadi arus yang deras bagai deru ombak di lautan. Kadangkala arus itu berbelok arah, dan bertemu arus-arus yang lain yang sejalan, dan mengikat. Tapi takdir ini akan selalu tepat ke arah tujuannya. Apakah engkau siap menerima takdir ini?'_

Apakah ini mimpi? Apa maksudnya? Pemuda berambut pirang ini tidak mengerti. Tapi apapun yang akan terjadi di masa depan, dia membutuhkan kekuatan ini untuk melindungi teman-temannya…dari mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya.

Sang pemuda menjawab pertanyaan dari sang dewi dengan anggukan mantap. Kemudian, dewi tersebut membuka kedua matanya, dan mengangkat tombaknya ke atas. Arus-arus magis kehijauan langsung berkumpul di ujung tombak, kemudian memunculkan sinar yang terang, merasuki tubuh sang pemuda.

.

'_Langkahmu membawamu kepadaku, itupun adalah takdir… Jalanilah takdir yang kau terima sebagai La Faine… Cloud Strife.'_

Dan suara lolongan serigala terdengar di penjuru gelapnya malam, diterangi oleh bulan sabit…


End file.
